The Carpal Tunnel of Love
by BROOKiECOOKiESCOTT
Summary: With the news she had recieved that night Brooke didn't know what to do. So she ran. Now months later, she decides to return to Tree Hill. How exactly will her friends accept her back? And how will they take the news she has for them?
1. Not Coming Home

_Hi, it's Brooke! Sorry i couldn't take your call but leave your name, a brief message and your number and I'll be sure to return your call when I can. Thank you. Have a great day!_

Haley let out a deep sigh as she slammed the phone down into the receiever in annoyance. She couldn't believe that Brooke was ignoring her phone calls. Actually, she couldn't believe that Brooke was in hiding ignoring everythin and everyone in Tree Hill. It had been four months since Brooke had packed a suitcase and disappeared into the night without so much as a phone call or even letter to explain her whereabouts. All Haley knew was that one day Brooke was working at her botique happy and bubbly as ever, even while still dealing with her mother and the having to give Angie back and the next day she was nowhere to be found.

At first everyone was worried. They didn't know whether she had been abducted or somewhere hurt or what was the case and after 72 hours they reported her missing. The police did a thorough investigation only to confirm that not only had Brooke taken some of her belongings and car with her but also that she had used her cards to draw money from the bank. Since Brooke wasn't a minor their investigation stopped there with them telling everyone that Brooke just probably needed to get away for awhile. A lot of people did it. Haley, however, was refusing to believe this. It just wasn't like Brooke to pick up and leave without telling anyone anything. Especially since she was now so close to Jaime. But the fact of the matter was that Brooke **had** picked up and left without telling anyone. And there wasn't a thing Haley could do but try to somehow get in touch with her.

"Hales, are you still trying?" Nathan asked as he made his way into the house, wiping his bare wet feet on the welcome mat Haley had placed near the door to the backyard.

Haley turned to her husband before sighing again and nodding her head. "I just can't seem to understand it Nathan. She just left. No word. No warning. No anything. She just left." Haley said turning back to the phone and staring at it as if somehow magically Brooke would call any second.

It was Nathan's turn to sigh. He tightened the wet towel around his waist before walking over to Haley and putting a comforting hand on her back. He knew how worried his wife was for their friend and he was worried for her too but he was more angry at Brooke then he was worried. Not only had she put them in a fit of despair these last couple of months but she had also destroyed Jaime who asked for his bubbly godmother every day. "I know Hales but Brooke obviously doesn't want to be found. At least not right now. You know how Brooke is though. We're her family. She can't stay away for too long." He told her trying to convince both himself and his wife. He honestly didn't know if Brooke would be returning this time.

"I just miss her," Haley turned and hugged her husband. Ignoring the fact that he was dripping wet from the swimming pool.

"We all do." Nathan mumbled hugging Haley back and kissing the top of her head. He trned his head to look out the window into the backyard and saw Lucas, Peyton, Skills, Jaime, Mouth and even Millie hanging out by the pool and he felt Haley's pain. Brooke truly was missed. If only she knew.

* * *

><p>Brooke let out a deep breath and closed her eyes in relief as the phone that was sitting in front of her stopped ringing. Haley had been relentless in her attempts to get in touch with her. She had called every single day for the last four months. Peyton and Millie called every other day. Lucas called almost every two weeks. And Nathan, Skills and Mouth had given up trying to reach her after a few weeks.<p>

She opened her eyes after a moment and stared down at the phone, a guilty expression coating her face. She knew it wasn't the right thing to do. Run away and shut out all her friends. All the people that cared for her. But Brooke didn't know what to do. She had been so scared the night she had run away. So scared with the news that she received and although she knew her friends loved her she wasn't sure how they would of taken the news. Especially her curly haired best friend and blonde ex-boyfriend and also one of her closest friends.

The news had come unexpectandtly and at a huge time in Brooke's life. She had just sent Angie back to her birth parents and she was fighting her mother about the company that she owned when she found out. Not knowing what to do or who to tell Brooke had packed a suitcase and took off. No destination in mind. No anything. Just open road and her thoughts. Now four months later and Brooke knew she had made a huge mistake but she couldn't turn back now and she wasn't sure she wanted to. She had the urge to go back to Tree Hill more than twice a day but she wasn't sure how her friends would accept her or what she had to tell them now after so many months. She was sure they'd be mad, hurt, confused and betrayed. Maybe relieved that she was safe and no harm had come to her but probably not happy.

It hurt Brooke to run away. It really did. She missed home. And her store. And her friends. And especially Jaime. She knew he probably didn't understand what was going on or maybe he did and he was probably hurt that she had left without saying goodbye and that killed her. She never meant to hurt anyone. Even though her staying would of probably still hurt a couple of people. She just couldn't win.

"Are you ever going to answer their phone calls?" A deep voice asked from behind her causing her to jump as she was scared out of her thoughts. She turned her head and glared at the person who the voice belonged to.

"You know that isn't an option," She answered briskly as she glanced back at the phone which now sat silent on the bed she was sitting on.

"You're going to have to go back and face them at one point. You can't run from this Brooke. That's **never** the option." The male told her walking into the room and sitting himself beside her, even though she didn't invite him in.

"You know Jake I liked you more when you hardly talked," Brooke told him, a smirk playing her lips as she stared right at him. He, however, didn't seem amused by this and just gave her the look she knew all too well by now. The look that told her she would have to face this whether she wanted to or not. "I know I know but just a few more weeks. Just let me clear my mind and figure out how to break this to everyone." She sighed rolling her eyes and falling against the pillows behind her.

It was Jake's turn to roll his eyes at this. It was the same thing Brooke had been saying since the moment she arrived on his doorstep three and a half months ago looking for a place to hide out for awhile. She had told him it was only for a couple of weeks until she got herself together and could face everyone. A couple of weeks had turned into three almost four months and Brooke didn't seem like she was going anywhere anytime soon.

"Yeah, well I hope you figure it out soon. The longer you hold it off the harder it is to hide." He told her quietly pacing a hand over hers. "You know if you want I'll go back with you and help you tell them. I'll back your back no matter how they take it." His voice was soft now.

"I know, Jake. I just need to prepare myself for the battle that comes along with this confession." She said quietly, looking down at their hands with guilt writted all over her face.

"It'll be a bigger battle now that you ran away than it would have been if you had just stayed," Jake told her. Not because he was trying to be rude or wanted her out but because it was the truth. This whole thing would of eventually blown over if Brooke had just stayed instead of ran.

Instead of saying anything Brooke just nodded and let out a quiet sigh because she Jake was right. It would have blown over. "I have to make sure I'm strong enough to handle this. For the both of us." She rubbed her belly with the hand that held Jake's over it and looked up at him. Jake let out a sad smile and nodded in agreeance with her as he let her guide his hand over the tiny pudge of stomach she already had. It would be hard to hide this much longer.


	2. Goodnight, Goodnight

Hey everyone! I wanted to thank you all for your wonderful reviews. I don't know where I'm heading with this story quite yet romance wise but I will tell you that it will be an interesting journey and probably a more interesting ending. Just please stick around and see. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter and I apologie if it sucks but it's 4:30 in the morning and my mind if running on E lol. So forgive me please. Anyways, enjoy and stay beautiful!

* * *

><p>The hot day had turned into a cool night and then seven friends had traded in their fruity drinks and bathing suits for wine and jeans. They all sat around the small outdoor patio table talking about anything and everything that fell out their mouths. It was the first Friday of summer vacation so Haley and Nathan had decided to get their friends together and throw a little cookout. It would be the first they would <strong>all<strong> be hanging out since Brooke's of, as fun of a day as it might have been everyone wanted to know the same thing. Where was their brunette friend and why had she left? It was a question no one had answers to and because of this everyone tip toed around the subject not wanting to be the first one to bring it up.

"So Peyt how's the record company business going for you?" Nathan asked, turning to the curly blonde who was nursing a cup of wine and sitting in between Skills and Lucas.

"It's going pretty good. I've been looking into some new talent to sign but you know how it is with people and contracts these days." Peyton answered looking over at Nathan. He nodded in complete understanding. "It's just kind of hard to manage that and the house which I'm barely at." She admitted with a sigh looking down at the dark liquid splashing around in her cup.

"Has Victoria gotten back to you?" Haley asked quietly before she could stop herself. After Brooke's disappearance they had sought out Victoria and she insisted that Brooke had done this merely because she was scared of losing her company. Something the gang knew wasn't true but they had no patience to argue with the older Davis woman. A couple of weeks ago Peyton and Haley had agreed to ask Victoria into hiring a private detective to seek out Brooke. After all that was her mother and it make the most sense for her to hire one then for any one of them to do it. They'd merely be nosey friends searching for someone who obviously didn't want to be found. And if they did find her they'd probably push her away all over again. Victoria was perfect for the job and they were still waiting from word from her.

Peyton shook her head and looked up at Haley with a sad smile. "I don't even think she _wants_ to find her. If Victoria had it her way then B would remain lost forever. She's loving the power she now has over the company to even think about her daughter." She admitted with a sigh, taking a long sip of wine. Her drinking had gotten a little out of control lately, not that anyone knew and not like she wanted them to know.

"This isn't about Victoria or the company. I know Brooke and she would never ever just pick up and leave if she didn't have a good reason to. She must be in trouble or there's something she must not want us to know. You know Brooke is never one to _ask_ for help and that's probably what she needed," Lucas spoke up suddenly. He wasn't sure how to take Brooke's leaving at first but now it was taking its toll on him. They had been becoming closer with her being the only one to actually **help** after Lindsay had left and he tried as much as he could with her and Angie. He really felt like this was his fault. If he had just gone with her to the airport or came over after then he was pretty sure Brooke would still be here with them. And she would eventually open up to him.

Everyone stood quiet as they contemplated when Lucas had just said because they knew he was right. As much as they tried to convince themselves this had something to do with losing her company Brooke just wouldn't have ran from that. The problem ran deeper and she was probably afraid to reach out to them for help.

"And as much as I think we should just give Brooke her space and as many times as I tell myself that she'll come to her senses eventually and come back to face this I'm not so sure that's the case this time. I'm not so sure that Brooke Davis will ever return to Tree Hill." Lucas continued quietly, breaking the gang out of their thoughts. He knew Haley, Peyton, Millicent and him were the only ones really holding out hope for Brooke to return home but they had to face the facts that maybe that wasn't the case this time. Maybe Brooke was really gone this time.

"So are we supposed to just accept this? Accept that she's gone and not even put an effort into finding her?" Haley asked, not wanting to believe the words coming out of Lucas' mouth. She would of thought him out of all people would be understanding.

"There isn't much else we can do." He pointed out.

"There's one more thing and if Victoria Davis won't do it then I will," Haley said standing up with a determination in her voice that confused everyone at the table.

"Hales, what are you talking about?" Nathan asked after a moment.

"I'm hiring a private detective. I don't care what anyone has to say. This is Brooke's home. This is the only place she belongs and the only way that I'm accepting her leaving is if she tells me to my face." She told them, her voice holding a tone that let Nathan know she wouldn't back down on her decision. Everyone just stood quiet not knowing what to say to Haley. They knew arguing with her was pointless. She was Haley and she would do what she felt was right in the end. When she realized none of them were going to fight her she smiled smugly and disappeared into the house.

* * *

><p>The breeze felt like heaven on Brooke's face as she sat on the hammock in Jake's backyard. Today had been like any normal day that she had had here so far. She woke up, helped around the house, avoided anything that had to do with Tree Hill and just dug herself deeper into the hole that she was already buried in.<p>

Brooke didn't know how she had ended up at Jake's house. All she knew was that one moment she was driving and the next she was on his doorstep with him offering for her to stay as long as she needed. Jake had been amazing and she never realized what a great friend he was. She, for sure, thought that Peyton was stupid for letting him get away. The thought of Peyton brought her back to Tree Hill and she wondered if her and Lucas had gotten together. She wondered if Lucas came around to the idea of letting Lindsay go and being with Peyton like everyone thought he should be. It hurt her to think of Lucas. They had grown so close since she had moved to Tree Hill. Closer than they had ever been and she just left him without a word. She knew he had to be hurt, confused and probably blaming himself for this. Truth was, Brooke was just scared. She was the on to blame because she was the coward.

"Aunt Brooke?" She heard a small voice from outside her mind and shook her thoughts away as she looked to the side to see Jenny, Jake's 7 year old daughter, standing next to the hammock dressed in her mermaid pajamas and twisting a long strand of blonde hair around her finger."Hey Jenbunny." Brooke smiled waving the little close to the hammock. "What can I do for you?" She asked, quietly.

"I'm going to bed but I wanted to say goodnight to you first." Jenny told her putting a hand on the hammock to stop the swaying a bit. She reached over and enveloped Brooke in a small hug before kissing her cheek. "Goodnight Aunt Brooke." She mumbled pulling away and looking at the brunette.

"Goodnight Jenbunny. Go get some beauty rest so tomorrow we can be fully energized for all the fun we're going to have." Brooke tickled the little girls side causing her to let out a loud laugh which caused Brooke to laugh with her.

"Okay okay! I love you Auntie Brooke." Jenny hugged her aunt once more."I love you too." Brooke whispered hugging the little girl tightly. She had grown close to Jenny these last couple of months. Partly because a lot of the things the girls said reminded her of Jaime whom she missed like crazy and also because she spent a lot of time with the little girl. During the school year Jake often left for work before Jenny was up for school so Brooke had started getting Jenny ready for school and picking her up after school where she would then help Jenny with homework and get dinner ready for when Jake came home from work. She loved Jenny so much and couldn't imagine a life without her now.

"Okay, head inside and I'll be up to tuck you into bed in a few minutes," Jake interrupted their moment as he walked out the house and toward the two females with a small smile on his rolled her eyes at Brooke causing the older woman to laugh before running into the house like her father had told her to. Brooke looked up at Jake to see that he was coming closer to the hammock and gave him an inviting smile. Not only had she grown close to Jenny but Jake also. She was able to tell him anything and he didn't judge her. Also, he was very supportive about everything she was going through. Even offering to move back to Tree Hill with her for awhile if it would help her out in the situation she was in. Brooke was truly blessed to have someone like him here for her. She couldn't imagine getting through these last couple of months without him.

"It's getting late," He pointed out as soon as he was standing above her. Brooke tilted her head to the side and nodded in agreement with this statement before looking back up at the stars she had been staring at before all the interruptions. "I know father." She smirked.

"I just thought you might want to head in soon. Plus, it's a little bit chillier than it was earlier so I brought you this in case." Jake pulled a blanket from behind his back and opened it up, putting it over Brooke when he saw that she had no plans on heading into the house anytime soon.

"Thank you." Brooke snuggled into the blanket and smiled up at him, grateful for all he had done so far. "Did you ever think we'd be this close?" She asked suddenly, stopping him from whatever he was about to say looked at Brooke confused for a moment before shaking his head at her question.

If someone had told him six months ago that he and Brooke Davis would be best friends he would of laughed in their face. Brooke and him had a good friendship back in Tree Hill but they had never been close enough where they told each other things. Then one night she showed up after years and they were inseparable. Brooke had a great heart and she was amazing with Jenny. Plus, Jake knew exactly what she was going through at the moment so they had bonded fast. He hated that his friend was going through what she was going through and he tried with all his might to convince her that it was the wrong thing to do but Brooke had always been stubborn so he gave her his support instead.

"No, I thought you'd be the last person I'd ever be best friends with." He answered honestly after thinking about it for a few minutes. "But I'm glad we have become this close. I don't remember how life was before Brooke Davis stormed into it." Jake admitted causing Brooke to chuckle to herself.

"I'm glad too." She agreed reaching out to grab his large hand in hers. "Thank you for being here."

"Thank you for being a role model to Jenny." He smiled down at her, squeezing his hand in hers. "We both love you to pieces but we both know this isn't the place for you…" He started but Brooke snatched her hand out of his and put it up in protest stopping him.

"Don't." She spat through gritted teeth. "We were having a good moment there. Don't ruin it by trying to force me back to Tree Hill. I hear it enough Jake." She told him sitting up from the position she was in to glare up at him. She hated when he would try to talk sense into her.

"Fine. I won't bring it up but you know I'm right and you know that this is something that you're going to have to face sooner or later Brooke. I'm not trying to start any fights with you but you and I both that baby shouldn't be taken away from a life it doesn't even know yet. You and I both know that here, with me, isn't where that baby needs to be raised. And we also both know that that baby deserves to know the truth. About it's family. About his or her father." Jake looked down at Brooke to let her know that he was just trying to look out for her.

"My child doesn't need to grow up being hated nor does my child deserve to be put on the back burner for…" She stopped before she could finish her sentence, shaking her head and looking away from Jake as she put a hand to her stomach. The small bump felt so surreal under her hand.

"You don't know that Brooke. You never know until you try." Jake spoke quietly letting a comfortable silence fall over them. He knew that Brooke wasn't going to talk about this subject anymore. She had made that abundantly clear every time he tried to bring it up. He would drop it for now but he knew it was a matter of time before Brooke had to make a decision. He only hoped it was the right one.


End file.
